The She-Wolf and the Trickster
by CatandKoala
Summary: In the beginning there was a boy and a wolf. In the end there was a King and a Queen. Loki x OC (Kara the She-Wolf)
1. Chapter 1

Sprinting down the golden halls of the palace, the youngest Asgardian prince ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He nearly tripped twice but his determination to see his hero kept him on his feet. Loki wouldn't miss seeing Asgard's most fierce and decorated captain, Kara, leave for battle.

Out of the palace and down to the great rainbow bridge he went, completely out of breath by the time he arrived at his family's side. His father looked as regal as ever, golden light glancing off of his eye patch. Thor stood next to Odin, doing his best to stand tall just like the king. Loki slipped between his brother and the queen, Frigga, who looked down at him with an affectionate wink. He smiled back as she smoothed back his wind-blown hair "You almost missed them." She whispered.

"I know, but I didn't." He whispered back, grinning.

A horn sounded from the gates as a cavalry of Asgard's best warriors came riding down to the Bifrost, all in their shining armour and atop their prized steeds.  
But what got the little prince's heart skipping beats was the woman riding at the front of the formation. Her long, silvery-white hair was unmistakable but it was the eyes that really grabbed his attention. Amber. Just like a wolf. Loki wasn't well versed in the beauty of women, but even at his age he knew that Kara was stunning. He froze as she and the other warriors passed, staring up at the one they called the She-Wolf like she was the only goddess in Asgard.

Her mind was quiet. That calm before the storm. She was ready for battle. Had prepared herself for the violence. The blood. The cries of dying men, who sought the comfort only a mother's embrace could give them.

Kara had seen it all before. Many times over. She never liked to see the suffering of those who had been forced to fight. But those that had chosen to, wished to, craved for the chance to use their skills against an opponent? That she would endure. But to hear the cries of the enemy, to hear them silenced was something Kara looked forward to.

She was the She-Wolf, after all.

Kara rode at the front of the formation, the others only a few paces behind. She noted the contrast of her armour against theirs; the other warriors wore gold, as was traditional for Asgard's warriors. Kara's was black, gold details outlined each plate of metal and glinted in the sun's rays.

She knew it was made for her to bring attention to her, to her features. Golden eyes and white hair didn't let her often pass by unnoticed. The King, who had the armour made, didn't seem to realise she couldn't care less about being noticed. In fact, Kara more often than not, noticed everyone else first. Like the royal family waiting to send off the army of Asgard. Many warriors would be sent for the last time.

The King and Queen stood with their sons between them. The two boys stood tall, heads held high, like their mother and father. Kara was happy to serve if these boys would one day rule as their mother did. She held less respect for the King's methods. There was a glance to the King first, as was customary and he simply nodded. The Queen was next, a woman whom Kara held in high regard. More than most. Frigga smiled up at the She-Wolf and lowered her head in a show of respect. It was far deeper than it needed to be - the Queen was making a point it seemed. To whom though, Kara wasn't sure.

Next was Thor. He beamed and cheered, wishing the warriors well. Kara fought not to chuckle at his enthusiasm.

Lastly, her wolf eyes fell on the youngest prince. Loki looked up at Kara with wide eyes, something like awe and shock skittered behind the green of them. When he had paused too long, his mother nudged him. The boy shook his head and gave a small bow.

When Loki looked up once more, Kara nodded to him in thanks - which was more than she had done for any of the others. She gave a small grin, flashing teeth when the Prince once again showed shock on his face.

Kara sobered quickly, her mind returning to the battle ahead. Returning her gaze to the front, the Bifrost drawing ever closer, she knew that today, there would be bloodshed as Asgard had never seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had been right. The battle was bloody and gruesome, the stuff of nightmares.

She knew she would remember it, Kara remembered them all. The fighting and the death didn't haunt her, like it she knew it did many. It was just something in her, she supposed. That something wild that the Queen always mentioned.

She trekked across what was once a roaring mass of fighting soldiers, clashing steel, ripping flesh, battle cries and dying screams. Her fellow warriors were putting down enemy survivors, silencing the dying breaths of those who had fallen but would never stand again.

It was a terrible job. But it needed to be done.

Kara made her way to where a group of warriors had gathered in the remnants of a small village.

The King was with them now that the battle was won. Kara supposed that Odin must be close to his next Sleep if he was not leading in her stead.

The group had gathered around a small townhouse and Odin was barking orders at whoever was inside "Come out, now! Surrender yourself peacefully and end this." There was no reply for a long time. Almost five minutes went by before a man's voice rang out "Please, my king! He won't let us leave!"  
Odin shook his head "If you harbor this fugitive any longer there will be consequences."  
Kara choked down a growl "My King, these people are innocents. You would harm them?"  
"Be silent, Captain." The King faced the house and seeing no movement, nor hearing a response, he called to another warrior. The new man brought a torch, flame flickering on the end. He stood before the barred door and took the torch to the thatch roof.  
Kara cried out, "Stop! Now! These people are innocent!" The man hesitated. He couldn't ignore an order from his Captain, but he couldn't disobey the King either. The She-Wolf would punish him severely, should he disobey _her_ but if he disobeyed the King the result was the same.  
Odin faced Kara "The man in this house is wanted by all of the Nine Realms. He will die."  
Kara snarled, gold eyes flashing "I will not allow the murder of innocents!" Odin gestured with his hand and Kara found herself restrained by four of her men, Odin's staff rested at her torso. He levelled her with a firm stare "You will obey your king. You may lead Asgard's armies, but I rule Asgard. I rule you, _She-Wolf._ " He spit her title like it was a dirty word. The King took the torch from the frozen warrior and threw it to the roof, the thatch bursting into flames and engulfing the house in moments.  
When the screaming started, so did Kara's struggle. The She-Wolf truly didn't want to harm her fellow warriors, but she would not allow even the King of the Nine Realms to discard innocent lives so carelessly. Kara threw the men from her, it took little effort. There was a reason for her name.  
She ran to the house and reached for the door but faltered when a sharp pain bloomed across the back of her head. Kara's feet stumbled, dragged and finally she fell to the ground. Boots came to stop in front of her face and blackness took her vision, she felt her consciousness fade. The last she remembered was the bite of the chains at her wrists and ankles.

Loki couldn't believe his ears. His mother had to be playing a trick when she told him that She-Wolf was to be tried for treason before Odin. But a day later, he and his brother were allowed into the throne room for that very reason. The little prince's hands were shaking when the doors to the grand hall opened, so he clasped them tightly behind his back. He didn't want anyone to know just how scared he was.

Twelve soldiers escorted in a chained and obviously livid Kara. Loki's eyes widened when he saw Kara was stripped of her armour, her hands in spell bound cuffs that were thicker than her arms. They were treating his hero like a criminal, his thoughts became resentful. For his father. For the law that had allowed for this.

It came as no surprise she needed so many to guard her and no one doubted that without being restrained...her guards meant nothing.

As she approached the throne, Loki noticed she was stained with blood; hers or her foes, he wasn't sure. Kara presented no signs of injury. Her steps didn't falter and her eyes were focused and trained forward.

He didn't hear what his father said, what accusations were made, because they weren't important. Loki only paid attention to Kara. He only noticed how her eyes glowed with anger, almost shining...like two golden stars. He heard his father sentence her to a horrible punishment, and it took all he had to not cry out in protest. Thor, on the other hand, made his thoughts perfectly clear. But Loki didn't come to his aid this time and Odin harshly rebuked the elder prince. Loki couldn't bring himself to care, he could only watch Kara.

The soldiers that stood around her were nervous. Kara could smell it. They respected their captain. They didn't agree with this trial but there was nothing they could do. Not against the All-Father.

The King had her stripped of her armour in an attempt to make her vulnerable. To scare her. Had her escorted by so many for the same reason.

It only fuelled her resentment.

Kara was paraded through the Great Hall and asked to kneel before the King. She refused. The soldier at her back struck her knee, forcing her to the ground. Kara ignored the pain glancing up the back of her leg and pinned him with her wolf-eyed stare. The soldier paled.

Only when Odin started to speak did she face the throne "You are here today, She-Wolf because you are accused of treason. Do you deny these accusations?"

Kara levelled him with a cold stare "I do not." Those among the court gasped and whispers broke out amongst the people. The King continued "Do you have any defense?"

"I was doing what was right. Upholding the oath I took, to protect the people of the Nine Realms! You ordered innocents slaughtered and I refused." Cries of disbelief rang out from the crowd and Odin silenced them.

"You disobeyed your King and _actively_ sought to defy me. Would you act in such a way again?" He pointed his staff in her direction.

She set her jaw, eyes hard "Absolutely."

"So be it. One hundred years confined to a cage. Fitting of a wayward pup."

Kara fought not to snarl and forced herself to keep her gaze on the king when Prince Thor cried out in her defense. Her heart swelled to hear the boy's attempt to save her. But Kara knew that even the firstborn would not sway the King.

Queen Frigga tried as well, attempting to negotiate a lighter sentence for the woman only doing what she had sworn to do. The King ignored even her and gestured for the She-Wolf to be taken away. A soldier pulled Kara to her feet harshly and she snarled at him, shrugging from his hold. A sharp blow to the back of her head sent her to her hands and knees, blood pouring from the open wound in her hair. Kara's vision swam and she clawed her way to consciousness, looking up to find something to focus on. Her golden eyes found green ones and at the time, she didn't realise that she looked into the frightened eyes of youngest prince. She kept his gaze and only when the soldiers struck her again, did Kara fall into the blackness.

The soldiers dragged her limp form from the hall and down to the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

For months, that shared stare kept Loki awake at night. How the She-Wolf's eyes held his, how her gaze burned with anger and desperation, but not a flicker of fear. Loki had felt his stomach roll when the soldiers had struck her a second time, knocking her unconscious, only to drag the warrior off to the prisons.

The whole room had shook with the whispers and gossiping council members, but Loki only remembered the promise he made himself. That he would find a way to undo his father's judgment…somehow.

It was easy to sneak about the prisons, the guards never noticed him. His spells were too good for mistakes like that. He had to be careful though. Heimdall's gaze never wandered far from trouble, which was usually where Loki was. Not that that had ever stopped him before. Heimdall would be busy watching over Loki's idiot brother off on another one of his "battles", so this was Loki's opportunity to break in.

Within six months he'd figured out where Kara was being held. But it took several long nights in the library, endless days practicing, and twenty years for Loki to break into her cell. Two decades weren't long for Asgardians, but to the young prince it had felt like eternity.

Cloaked and hooded, Loki walked through the most heavily guarded section of the prisons with ease. He'd grown taller and had inherited his mother's cunning.

His footsteps never made a sound, not even his shadow was seen by a guard.

Upon arriving at the cell, the prince murmured spells under his breath and with a flick of his fingers, the locks and gears of the prison started turning. Slowly, the door opened and Loki stepped inside, excitement and dread pumping through his blood.

He was about to truly meet a hero of Asgard but hadn't the slightest idea about just _how_ he would find her. What kind of condition she would be in. Kara's punishment was something the King had kept only between himself and a handful of soldiers. There were rumours however. Loki swallowed a lump in his throat.

It was the whirring of the locks that woke her first. The ever so light footfalls was what made her rise. Ull was not a light footed man and cared not for her discomfort.

He was the soldier who had been elevated to Captain in Kara's place and he made it his responsibility to carry out the physical punishments she served in the stead of a death sentence. Each month she was visited by Ull and each month she was left bloodied and bruised, thrown back into the cage that sat inside the cell.

Kara sat upright, she couldn't stand in her enclosure. Sighing she spoke, her speech slurred slightly because of the damage done to her mouth "What is to be my punishment today…" she trailed off as she took in the appearance of her visitor. This was not Ull.

"Who are you?" Kara's voice took back her usual commanding tone and she tried to cover as much of herself as she could with the rags that hung from her.

The prince couldn't believe his eyes. His hands shook as Loki closed the unlocked door behind him, blinking hard. The warrior he'd tried to find for so long was in a cage unfit for an animal. The room reeked of blood and filth, a lot of it covering the warrior in front of him. The golden eyed woman fixed her gaze on him, and just as before, not a hint of fear shone in them. Even after all this time, Odin had not yet broken her.

He cleared his throat, willing his voice to steady "I am Loki, and I've brought you this."

From beneath his cloak, Loki pulled out a golden apple. He'd stolen it from Idun's orchard himself, though she'd hardly miss a single apple from her always bountiful crop. The goddess's fruit contained magic that healed and nourished those of immortal blood. And at that moment, it was the closest thing to freedom Loki could offer the She-Wolf.

He offered it to Kara, pushing his hood back so what little light there was illuminated his face. "I'm sorry for what my father has done to you."

The prince? Kara's eyes narrowed, suspicion evident in her expression. How long had she been down here? Had it truly been long enough for the prince to have grown so much? Had it been longer?

Kara tried to remember but failed. She once kept track of the months by each phase of the moon as they shone through a barred window. But after a while, with changes in weather and plenty of nights spent unconscious, she inevitably lost track.

Shifting her weight and tying the rags around her torso, she watched as the hood fell from her visitor's head. Well, it was certainly the prince. But he had indeed grown. Kara couldn't believe how this could possibly be the same little boy she once knew.

The prince held out his gift and Kara eyed it hungrily. It had been days since she'd eaten and just one apple would help along to when she could eat next. The She-Wolf reached out slowly, watching for any signs of malicious intent. Kara took hold of the apple and snapped her arm back into the cage, not once breaking eye contact. The prince jumped at the sudden movement but kept his composure. He was hiding his nerves well, Kara would give him that.

It was when he apologized for the King's actions that she remembered just how she must seem to him. To the outside world. Kara knew what stories were told about her. The She-Wolf gave him a sad smile "Don't be sorry for your father. It isn't your responsibility. I do appreciate you coming here. I haven't been visited by anyone unless they come to beat me. So it's a nice change." Kara gave a small laugh, nonchalant about her torture.

She all but dismissed the prince when she turned her attention to the food in her hands. She turned it over and noticed the tell-tale shine of its skin. Shock spread across her face "This is an apple of Idun." Kara stared at the prince, perhaps truly noticing him for the first time as man rather than a boy "How did you get this? The orchard is guarded."

He watched Kara stare at the apple hungrily, wondering when it was the last time she saw food in this place. He made a mental note to bring more. Loki couldn't believe his father had allowed this, for the finest Captain Asgard had to be degraded in such a way. Even from this distance he could see how her ribs protruded too much, her cheeks too sharp and eye sockets too deep. Yet he found her intimidating and beautiful all the same.

At her question he smiled. "The queen has taught me much of her magic. It wasn't hard to conjure a spell that made me unseen. It's the same one I used to get in here." He cleared his thought. "I came to tell you that others and I are looking for ways to get you out. Many are bitter towards Odin for locking you away like this. You won't be here forever."

He straightened, knowing that he'd have to leave soon to remain undetected. Loki wanted so badly to simply break open her cage and lead her out of this place, but he knew patience always paid off. Even if it meant leaving his childhood hero to rot for a little longer.

"I have to go, is there anything I can bring back for you?"

At the mention of the Queen, Kara's posture sagged. Frigga was the only mother figure she had known. What did she think of Kara now? Would she be disappointed? Angry? She hoped the Queen could see past the lies and see the truth in what Kara had done.

Kara noted Loki's words. He had learned magic. Begun to master it. She felt something she hadn't for a long time. It was pride. The She-Wolf was proud the Prince had taken after his mother, proud that he was following his own path and not the one Asgard's society dictated.

When Loki mentioned freeing her, her attention snapped back to him "Loki, you should know better. The moment you start to plan anything, Odin will know of it. You can't free me before my time is done. Odin must choose to do so, or he will resent me more than he does even now. He will hunt out anyone who helped me and I will never be free." Kara's voice cracked on the her last word and she hadn't realised her voice had gotten so fierce. She looked to the rising moon and her eyes burned with unshed tears. She wanted nothing more than her freedom. Kara was as wild as her namesake and her heart ached, longed to even just see the sky again.

Remembering Loki was with her, her voice became soft "You know you shouldn't return, Loki." When Kara looked into his eyes she could see his resolve. She sighed in defeat "If you can manage it, get your mother to teach you to disguise yourself. If you must return here, only come as a Guard. It will be safer for the both of us. And you can bring me food without questions." Moving, so that she was curled tightly around herself, she started on her apple and fought her stomach when the sweetness touched her tongue. Kara forced it down and kept it there. "If you return, please bring me clothes. Only a shirt and trousers." She took another bite and fought her gag reflex. It had been so long since she'd had food, her body simply wanted to reject it. Kara kept her eyes on Loki, watching and waiting for his resolve to waiver. It didn't.

He gave a short bow and made for the door, Kara savored the light that poured into her cell and called to him "Thank you, Prince Loki."

She wasn't sure that he'd return but his visit was a welcome one. She hadn't spoken to another person for twenty years and in those years had only been shown violence. His visit, whether it would happen again or not, gave her hope. Gave her strength to endure.


	4. Chapter 4

With a smile, Loki managed a soft laugh. "I'm afraid I've never been good at following my father's rules." All of Kara's requests he could meet easily, he just wished her freedom could be delivered so simply. Her eyes watched him carefully, like a fire testing the strength of his metal. Loki held her gaze for as long as he dared, then started preparing the spells he'd need to escape unnoticed.

Green fire flickered around his fingers, lighting up the prince's eyes as he looked back at Kara once more. "I'll return soon. And please, just call me 'Loki'."

The trickster winked at the warrior, then slipped back outside her cell. His heart was pounding out of control, thumping louder and louder with each step he took. Flirting wasn't something unfamiliar to the prince, but with the She-Wolf? Had he really just dared to _wink at her?_ Loki felt like a fool - a ridiculous, cocky, and embarrassingly happy fool.

In the weeks that followed, the young prince's thoughts never wandered far from Kara. He gathered all that she had asked for, but waited a little longer to practice his mother's spells. Determination fuelled his studies, never once did his patience break. Loki used his brother as a test subject, approaching Thor in the form of Lady Sif and even once their own mother. Frigga thought it amusing, Sif did not. But regardless, it was only a month before Loki once again ventured back into the prisons.

He took his time, carefully staying out of the guard's suspicion and Heimdall's watchful gaze. In his pockets the god carried clothes, food, and a few healing compounds for the She-Wolf. And after waiting four hours for the right moment, Loki slipped into Kara's cell for the second time.

The She-Wolf spent her nights and days alone. Kara watched what sky she could through that small, barred window and tracked the days as best she could. There was one night in that cell that would stay in her memory for as long as she lived. It was no different from the others, except for the full moon amongst hundreds of stars.

Kara had always loved the night sky, had loved to sit beneath the moon's rays.

The cool air that filtered into her cell was crisp and sweet, ridding her mind of the smell of blood and filth. It was the first time since Loki had left that she felt at peace. She felt calm.

Kara looked to the moon as though she was acknowledging an old friend and for the first time in twenty years...she began to sing.

Loki froze. His limbs felt heavier than lead and his body like solid stone. A shiver ran down his spine as the song reached his ears, touching his heart. Kara sat in her cage, golden eyes uplifted and singing to the silver moon outside her cell. She looked so peaceful, so divine and otherworldly. Even now, the She-Wolf still had her wildness, the spirit of the night that couldn't be tamed by Odin's guards or anything else. _She's so beautiful._

The prince felt as if he was imposing, entering a moment that was too private for his eyes and ears. So when Kara did notice him and looked his way, he found himself stumbling over his words like a boy. "I-I apologize, I didn't mean-I brought what you asked for, I can just leave them here."

It was his magick Kara sensed first, then his shadow as the prince shifted. She let her voice fade out and turned to fully face him, smiling softly as Loki stammered "It's quite alright. I'm sure the kitchens were listening too. Their windows are just above my cell." Kara smiled sadly, there were many she had befriended in the kitchens during her early days in the palace. Kara knew this was another little thing to attempt to break her. Placing her so close to her friends but not close enough to see them.

Kara stretched out her legs and her back, sighing softly at the relief. Ull had visited her only two nights before, her legs had been taken to quite harshly.

The stand-in Captain had been instructed to only use his fists, but he had taken a staff and beaten Kara around her thighs and knees. The best she could manage was to sit on her rear and lean back. Kara tried not to grimace at her slowly healing wounds, her starvation could account for that. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll need you to hand the clothes to me."

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion but did as Kara asked and the She-Wolf began to undress and re-dress herself. She couldn't wait until Loki had gone. He would need to take the old rags with him.

Kara hesitated to remove her trousers, wasn't sure how royalty would react to her treatment. But it needed to be done, she supposed. So, Kara removed the cloth and the moon made the bruises even darker than Kara had thought they'd been that morning.

A deep, sweltering anger ignited in Loki's chest. He knew the terms of Odin's sentence, how Kara was supposed to be treated - and this cruelty wasn't it. Though common manners commanded otherwise, the prince couldn't take his eyes off Kara's wounds. The bruises, the cuts, probably fractured or broken bones. How could his father allow this? Kara wasn't a criminal, she was a hero, in his mind the finest warrior Asgard had ever been graced with…and here was her thanks, a cage and treatment unfit for dogs.

As the silver haired woman shifted to change her clothes, Loki moved to kneel by the side of the cage. He reached into his cape, searching for just the right vile. He pulled out a flask of glowing, violet liquid, opening the seal and releasing a wisp of iridescent smoke. "It'll ease the pain, if you want it. It'll also help you heal faster without drawing too much attention."

He placed another vile next to it, this one flickering like green embers. "I didn't want to risk bringing your normal food, just in case. So I brought this, it has all the nourishment your body needs…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. He found it ironic that his silver tongue would turn to lead just when he needed it most. But a meagre apology was all he could push past his mouth. "I'm so sorry for all this, truly."

Carefully eyeing the vials, Kara took them gently from the prince. She inhaled gently and immediately identified the scent from Frigga's store rooms. There was no hesitation to consume the liquid and the relief her body felt was welcomed.

The green vial was welcomed even more so. Her stomach stopped cramping and her head stopped pounding once the contents of the vial had reached her stomach.

The She-Wolf looked at the prince. Carefully. He kept her gaze and she couldn't deny his bravery and his efforts to help her. When he apologized, she couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto her face

"Thank you. But you needn't be sorry. This was not your doing." Kara kept her eyes on Loki's form as he stood, "You don't need to do any of this for me. But you are. You're risking a lot, just coming here. Let alone aiding me. Why?"

Kara knew that once she was freed, a debt would be owed to this man.

Gods those eyes looked right through him. Like staring into a fire, Loki found himself both fascinated and afraid of the flames in Kara's eyes...but he had to look away. She burned too brightly, illuminating the guilt in his heart for his father's misdeeds. He tried twice to speak, both times reconsidering his words and tripping over his own tongue. The third time, he only managed to say what he felt.  
"I am here because my father was wrong, and I can't ignore his injustice...but, I am also here because I admire you greatly." He couldn't quite bring himself to meet her eyes. "I have for years, and it pains me to see you treated like this."

Always his line of defense, Loki's words betrayed him and left him feeling vulnerable. But just enough resolve remained for him to look Kara in the eyes again. "The She Wolf I knew as a boy wouldn't commit the crimes that the king described that day."

She paused at his words. Kara hadn't expected words so sincere. Not from the God of Mischief. Kara knew that there were many that admired the She-Wolf and many in different ways. Some less...innocent than others. But what Kara saw then, was genuine. It was respect. Something she had not been given for some time.

It was difficult for her to come up with an appropriate response and twice she opened her mouth, just to close it again. Kara wasn't sure of just how she should approach such an admission, by none other than royalty. It was a moment longer before the words felt natural, "I'm honored, Loki. Humbled even." A wry laugh eased some of the tension in the room, "It has been a long time, since anyone has...admired me. I doubt many remember my name."

The silence that followed between them ate away at Loki's resolve. Perhaps he'd been too forward, maybe he was just nervous. By the time Kara spoke again the prince's heart was hammering again, twice as hard when the She-Wolf's words sunk in.

Loki frowned, swallowing the last of his pride to make room for sincerity. "Of course you're remembered. In fact, the guards won't shut up about you. They do more than admire you, they idolize you for your courage. How could they not? You said no to Odin, your _king_ , and stood by your conscience." Loki could've gone on, it sadden him to see Kara thinking she was forgotten, but his time was running out.

"Heimdall will see me if I stay much longer, but know that I'm not the only Asgardian hoping to see you freed." A mischievous grin pulled at the prince's mouth. "And if the Queen has her way at the next council meeting, that'll be soon than later."

A soft by wry smile made its way onto her face "I'm glad that they look upon my actions so favourably." She knew that there were those of the Royal Court that didn't.

The Queen. Queen Frigga, fought for her? Kara chuckled to herself, she pitied any that opposed the Valkyrie Queen.

As Loki grinned, something pulled deep in her chest. It was something she needed to ignore, especially when it was because of a prince. Especially when she had spent over three decades, alone and in a cage...with regular beatings. Any sliver of something else, something more, was going to pull at her.

The She-Wolf nodded to the prince curtly "I thank you, Prince Loki. You've been more than kind to me." She continued with a smirk, "Which has been said, is quite out of character for the Trickster."

….This was the last time Kara saw the prince...at least for two more decades….


End file.
